


please don't go, i love you so (i'll devour you whole)

by venomondenim



Series: venom's starker collection [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, College, Communication, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Make up sex, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter Parker is an angel, Possessive Behavior, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, healthy dynamics, peter parker loves his lesbian best friends, worries of cheating but no cheating actually occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: Tony was really trying not to sound even the slightest bit condescending because Peter would gladly rip him a new one if he did. “But if you ever wanted to be with .... I don’t know Gwen-“ as soon as he said it, he could see it click for Peter. He’d let his cards show a little too much with the last one.Tony could almost physically see Peter rolling through all of their conversation, paired with their last few interactions and couldseehim catching on. “Jesus Christ, you think I’m going to leave you for Gwen?Gwen?” He moved past Tony, and rested his hand on the counter, muttering almost to himself. “I’m too drunk for this. Fucking, Gwen,seriously?
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: venom's starker collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054016
Comments: 19
Kudos: 286





	please don't go, i love you so (i'll devour you whole)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I really hope you guys enjoy this fic. It was a labor of love, and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I wrote this all in intermittent sittings today, and then edited it all myself. This takes place in a universe where Tony and Peter got together when Peter was 18, he's now 20 and in college, and him and Tony are in an established 2-year, still going strong, relationship. Peter's going to college, but it's heavily implied that they basically live together. This is definitely Tom Holland's Peter, but you we don't have to imagine Emma Stone's Gwen Stacy if you don't want to. You're free to picture a blonde Hailee Steinfeld, or someone young and of the sort. She's only vaguely physically mentioned, everything being the usual Gwen Stacy stuff so it doesn't really matter. She's also merely a plot device and doesn't really matter much to the story, so don't worry, Peter and Tony are very much in love throughout this. Please leave a comment, or hit the kudos button if you like this, and stay tuned for the author's note at the bottom for an end credit scene, per true Marvel fashion!

Peter had a new friend. That’s kind of the beginning of it all. Tony didn’t even really know her, he’d only met her a handful of times, but he had eyes, okay? He’d met her enough to know that she was pretty, with icy blonde hair, blue eyes, and was always in preppy little skirts, or nice blouses. She was like a mini-Pepper, and she kind of terrified him. He knew it was irrational, and kind of pathetic to hate a 20 year-old girl, but he definitely sort of maybe did because he knew deep down that she was the kind of person Peter _should_ be with. 

And, they’d been down this road before, because Tony was nothing if not a vat of insecurities. But it was alright because Peter had some of his own. Even so, Peter was incessant with communicating, and talking things out whenever an insecurity, or issue came to light. It was endearing, and Tony equal parts loved it, and despised it. Peter wouldn’t let him hide from anything, and forced them to talk about stuff, never allowing for him to avoid, or deflect. It was the healthiest relationship he’d ever had, but also the most terrifying. He wasn’t used to someone calling him on his shit so readily, but it was also intoxicating. 

He was so head-over-heels for the kid it almost made his head spin everyday. He’d do anything for him. And he knew that Peter loved him, he told him often enough, he _knows_ it. But he’s still a man, and he still got nervous, and it all begins when Peter won’t shut up about his new friend, Gwen. He was glad that Peter’s making friends, Christ, he was _hoping_ that he would make friends in college. He wanted him to be enjoying his young adulthood, living life, and meeting people. Lord knows the shit Tony was getting up to at his age. (Most of it including lots of very unsafe sex with a revolving door of people he barely knew, and precarious amounts of cocaine may have been involved for parts of it.) But Peter seemed perfectly happy with his internship at SI, (sometimes legit, sometimes not, legally he was an intern on the books, but that didn’t mean Tony didn’t often sneak him away to the lab for Spider-Man duties, and occasionally for some Spider-Man _After Dark_ duties.) and doing homework for his classes, while keeping up with some light patrolling. So, when he bonded with another intern who was his age, and went to his school, Tony was glad for him, relieved even, that he wasn’t closing himself off to the outside world. 

But then Tony started to get jealous. It was gradual, and wasn’t even intentional. He just started to notice he kept getting more and more on edge whenever Peter brought up Gwen. Gwen, who was _so funny_ , and _so smart_ , and knew all about that one spanish teen-drama show that Peter was obsessed with but absolutely forbade Tony from watching with him for whatever reason. And look, Tony knew he was sort of a jealous guy, and it should be obvious that he was a little possessive. But he really was doing his best to control it, and keep it under wraps. His reaction was baseless, and he didn’t want to be a creepy, overbearing boyfriend. He trusted Peter, and it was never really about him being unfaithful. He just couldn’t help but feel jealous whenever Peter talked about introducing her to all his friends, and how it had gone swimmingly. He went on with glee about how well she got on with MJ, and how excited he was at that. And Tony tried not to let it affect him.

So anyways, Tony _knows_ he’s a jealous guy, but he also knows that he has got to keep his shit on lock. He was adamantly not going to be the weird possessive older boyfriend, and he was going to be absolutely supportive of all of Peter’s friendship endeavors.

Except...he couldn’t help but hate it whenever Peter wouldn’t shut up about how awesome Gwen was, and it kind of hurt because he knew in the back of his mind that Peter deserved to be off having fun in college, and not tied down to an old man. Peter should be off drinking at frat parties, hooking up with people, and exploring, maybe experimenting with drugs, who knows, anything that made the kid happy. Jesus, if anyone deserved to let off steam, it was him. But Peter never thought that way, and would always get angry, and righteous whenever Tony would let any of those thoughts out to him. So he stopped. But that didn’t mean he still didn’t have those thoughts on his own. 

Tony should have known by now, though, what would come of suppressing emotions, even though he thought he’d gotten quite good at it, with all the practice he’d had. To no one’s surprise, it all mostly came to a head when Peter cancelled their lab session/date night - which wouldn’t usually be a big deal, but Tony hadn’t seen him in almost _two weeks_ because of finals. He had only gotten a handful of sparse texts, and a few either hurried, or sleepy phone calls from him the entire time. He understood that college was busy, and Peter should be putting all of his focus into his schoolwork. He was all for that. But he was allowed to be a little petulant, he was allowed to miss him. 

Peter had promised that he’d be over later that night, but suddenly _had_ to go with Gwen to meet up at the skatepark with MJ. He told Tony casually that they were going to ‘HVD Park’ like Tony knew where that was, or what it meant. Like he was in the know, even though it was starting to feel like he wasn’t. He told Tony that he couldn’t wait for Gwen to see MJ skate, and that he was sure Gwen would be drooling afterwards. Tony wondered when Gwen had gotten so close to his friends. When Tony asked about the park Peter was surprised he didn’t know. “You know, Howard Von Dohlen Park or whatever, in Queens, everyone just calls it ‘HDV’. I used to go all the time before you know I started...patrolling” Peter finished awkwardly, and Tony filled in the blanks. 

_He used to go all the time before he had to stop being a kid, which was partially Tony’s fault._

Tony tried his best to ignore _that_ particular spiral, as well as the fact that he didn’t even know that Peter skated. Or that Gwen skated. He guessed it was another thing she had in common with him that he didn’t. And Tony wouldn’t say that he felt rejected, because that was petty, and he wasn’t feeling that sorry for himself. Except, he did feel rejected, just a little bit.

He also wondered, because he’s a masochist, if Peter liked her because of how well she got along with his friends. He could admit that it was a crux he kept coming back to. Tony liked Peter’s friends well enough, but it wasn’t like he ever hung out with them. It was just kind of weird to hang out with a bunch of college kids; they didn’t really have much in common, and Peter always said that he didn’t mind. 

He remembered how that conversation, when first broached, went down, perfectly. Peter wrinkled his nose like he always did when he was offended. “No?” he said like it was a stupid question when Tony asked if he cared that Tony never spent time with his friends. 

“It’d be kind of weird, I don’t know,” Peter shrugged, then looked up from his laptop. “All we really do is show each other TikToks and complain about our professors, anyway.” Peter chewed on the pen he’d been holding, looking thoughtful. “Occasionally we go to shows, I don’t think any of them are your scene though, so it’s cool. I don’t really hang out with your friends, either.”

What he was saying made sense, Tony knew that. But he couldn’t help but feel a little put out. “I could go to a show with you.” 

When Peter looked at him, his eyes softened like he could see right through him. He always could. It’s one of the things he loved about him. 

“ _Tony_ ,” Peter said, and oh no, Tony knew that tone. He’d heard it enough from Pepper, who would use it whenever she was going to explain something to him like he was a child. 

“It’s okay to have separate things. We’re supposed to have separate things. We don’t have to share everything. Like, we shouldn’t hide anything, or feel like we need to keep things from each other, but we don’t have to share every interest together.” 

All Tony could do for a moment was blink owlishly at him. “You know,” Peter said, finally letting that goddamn pen fall away from his mouth, his distracting mouth. Tony shook himself, trying not to get distracted because he knew this conversation was suddenly turning into something kind of serious. “We should share a lot of things, but it’s important to have some interests that are just our own. It’s easier that way to maintain your identity and not lose yourself in the relationship.” He glanced at Tony, and seemed to deflate a bit. “It’s all healthy dynamics, and boundaries, or whatever. Like, we shouldn’t consume each other.” 

Tony was gonna ignore how many times Peter had said ‘like’ in that declaration because he was too busy being in awe. When Tony realized his silence was being taken the wrong way he spoke up. “I don’t think you’re allowed to be the mature one in the relationship.” Tony felt instantly better once Peter’s smile returned. “It’s not allowed.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, and Tony tacked that onto his mental list of things he loved about Peter. He loved when he rolled his eyes at him, because he really only meant it 80% of the time. 

Peter just hummed, like Tony was ridiculous. And maybe he was a little bit. Suddenly, he closed his laptop and shoved it onto the nightstand. He slid down so he was just laying flat on the bed and gave Tony his best grin. The one he knew Tony couldn’t resist. 

He wiggled his toes, and flexed his legs. He was every bit the picture of enticing. “Now that that’s settled, are you gonna come over here and rearrange my guts?”

Tony laughed, he couldn’t help himself. How could he counter him when he said things like _that_?

—-

Another thing that Tony knew, consciously, was that Peter wasn’t going to spend his entire break with him. He knew that. He was fine with that. He was never expecting to have his full undivided attention. What he hadn’t anticipated though, was Peter spending his entire first week being off school hanging out with Gwen every night. He was aware that MJ had tagged along most of the time but it still made him want to grind his teeth together viciously. 

It was dumb. Especially because it wasn’t like he spent the night with Gwen. It was always Tony’s bed that Peter crawled into whenever he got done with his friends at an ungodly hour, and it was Tony who he kissed goodnight, or rutted against when their kisses sometimes turned into sleepy bouts of _more_. He didn’t want to be controlling; Peter could do whatever he wanted, with whoever he wanted, but he still couldn’t help but feel like Peter was slipping away and he didn’t know how to stop it. 

At least this time, he was self-aware enough to know that he was somewhat purposely being a dick, but he snapped, and couldn't help asking, “How’s Gwen?” hoping Peter didn’t catch the darkness of his tone. If he did he never let it show, instead, he eagerly continued his chatter about how Gwen and Ned bonded over liking pineapple on their pizza. If Tony hadn’t hated her before, he definitely did now, because what kind of monster preferred pineapple on their pizza, and decided to show their face in Queens afterwards? He was about to say something else that he knew was going to press his luck, but then Peter just came over to him on the couch. He sat down on the end, and threw his feet onto Tony’s lap like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like he owned it. Like he wasn’t the only person in the whole world that Tony would let touch him like this. Then, he brought his hand up and started tracing over Tony’s shoulder with his finger, but his words never faltered as the story he was telling fell out of his mouth. It was so casual, and comfortable, it made Tony bite back whatever he was going to say, because Peter deserved it. He deserved someone _better_.

Eventually, Tony knew the dam was going to break some time. He’s not very subtle, especially not when he has something on his mind, and his brain doesn’t do well with things that linger. He was hardwired to locate a problem, make an equation, and fix it. Human emotions weren’t quite as simple. And he didn’t always know where to solve for ‘x’ when it came to Peter. Be that as it may, it was only a matter of time before he actually snapped. He was like a ticking time-bomb in that way, always just waiting until he curdled up enough self-hatred, and self-doubt that he could throw it onto the other person. It didn’t matter if he didn’t want to, his insecurities had a mind of their own. He was doing his best to simmer them down though, he really was. 

But when Peter came back from _another_ night in a row with Gwen, and MJ, and he was kind of drunk, Tony knew he was gonna say something stupid. But he couldn't help it. And it’s that thought in mind when he ends up blurting out “If you wanted you could,” his tongue felt thick, and fuzzy in his mouth. “Like, you know, see other people.” 

Peter reared back like he’d been slapped. “What?!”

Tony winced. “I just mean, if you-“ he cuts himself off. 

Peter looked hurt, really hurt. “Do _you_ want to see other people?”

“No,” Tony said instantly, and it’s not even a thought. Not even a question. Peter had ruined him for anyone else. 

At his admission, Peter just seemed confused. “Then why would you...?”

“I just don’t.” Tony sighed. “I wouldn’t want to hold you back if you-“

“Oh my god,” Peter said, cutting him off. “Hold me back? Are we on this again?” He clenched his jaw, and looked angry. Tony wanted to touch him, to kiss him silly and tell him to forget everything he had just said. But, he had started this mess, so now he had to finish it. 

“You are not holding me back,” Peter said, sounding a little furious. “I want to be with you, just you, don’t you get that?”

“You say that now,” Tony was really trying not to sound even the slightest bit condescending because Peter would gladly rip him a new one if he did. “But if you ever wanted to be with .... I don’t know Gwen-“ as soon as he said it, he could see it click for Peter. He’d let his cards show a little too much with the last one. 

Tony could almost physically see Peter rolling through all of their conversation, paired with their last few interactions and could __see__ him catching on. “Jesus Christ, you think I’m going to leave you for Gwen? _Gwen_?” He moved past Tony, and rested his hand on the counter, muttering almost to himself. “I’m too drunk for this. Fucking, Gwen, _seriously_?

“No,” Tony said, and he definitely wasn’t convincing, considering the look Peter shot him. 

“This makes so much sense,” he said, and Tony thinks it was meant to be under his breath. “I thought you just didn’t like her for some reason, or maybe MJ, but you think I...with Gwen? Jesus.”

Tony was feeling a little mocked, it wasn’t like the thought was so outlandish. Although, he could admit the instant relief he felt at Peter being so caught off guard. 

“Okay first off,” Peter said, and Tony didn’t feel as good anymore because he looked hurt again. “I’m insulted that you don’t trust me, and I’m also insulted that you think that if I was cheating on you I would be so obvious as to flaunt it in your face.” 

“I didn’t think you were cheating,” Tony’s quick to amend. When Peter glared at him he continued. “I just-“ He stopped himself. 

Peter allowed him about a minute of silence before he prodded, “You just thought, what, Tony?”

Tony let out all the air in his lungs with a deep sigh. He turned in his desk chair so he was fully facing the couch where Peter was, but averted Peter’s eyes. _Fuck_ , he hated being vulnerable. But Peter was asking, and he deserved to know. “Okay, full honesty, I didn’t think you were cheating. I’m just giving you an out if you want it. I don’t want you to feel...obligated to stay if you get feelings for someone else.”

When he dared to look up, he immediately regretted it. Peter looked wrecked, his cheeks were red, and his eyes were shiny like he was about to start crying. Tony wondered for half a second if this was it. If this was when Peter would leave him. 

“ _Gwen_ ,” Peter said her name with emphasis, like it’s important Tony’s listening and understands, “is a giant fucking _lesbian_.”

Tony snapped his gaze up in surprise, but Peter still looked furious. “She has a giant crush on MJ, and MJ has a giant crush on her. But they’re both just big useless sapphic girls and neither will make a move, so I’ve been trying to get them to spend more time together and push one of them to get things started. I don’t have feelings for Gwen. Christ, Tony. I don’t have feelings for anyone else. It’s you, it’s always been you.” He wiped at his face, and Tony felt like the worst man alive. He made him cry. “Even when you’re acting like a massive dick.”

“Baby,” Tony started, but he didn’t really know what to say, didn’t know how he could possibly fix this. But damn if he wasn’t going to try. He had been a moron. He went to stand up, to reach out for Peter, but Peter backed up and immediately strode off to their bedroom. 

Tony wasn’t sure if he should follow him, but he also knew that he would never forgive himself if he didn’t, so after a second, he paced into the bedroom himself. 

He wanted to throw up when he saw that Peter had a bag that he was throwing things in. “Peter,” Tony said, and went to grab onto his arm but Peter slapped him away. 

“Don’t touch me.” 

Tony stumbled back.

Peter was breathing so hard his chest was heaving. “I’m so mad I don’t even want to look at you right now.” 

Tony could understand. He didn’t really want to look at himself right now either. He’d managed to fuck up the last good thing he had. 

“I’m gonna spend the night at Ned’s. Don’t follow me.” Peter said, and slung the bag over his shoulder. 

He shouldered past Tony, but once he reached the doorway Tony found his voice. “Peter, _please_ , don’t.” 

Peter hung his head for a second, his shoulders tense. But then he turned around. He still looked pissed, his eyes red, and there was a slight glisten to his cheeks from where a few tears had leaked out. He looked that way because of Tony, and it made him feel awful. 

Something in Tony’s expression must have gotten to him, because he abated infinitesimally. “I’m not leaving you, Tony,” His voice was soft. “I’m just gonna spend the night at Ned’s.”

So Tony let him walk out the door. And he debated, not for the first time, if it was the worst thing he’d ever done. 

—-

Tony spent the rest of the night getting spectacularly drunk, enough that he almost vomited, a feat he hadn’t reached in years, and ended up slumping into a fretful sleep, hunched over in his lab. 

When he woke up, it was to familiar hands caressing the back of his neck, right where his hairline petered off. He relished it for a moment, thinking he might be dreaming, but the ache in his shoulders and back was too present for that to be the case. Then the events of the previous night came back to him, causing him to startle back. 

“ _ _Peter__ ,” he croaked reverently, not even caring how pathetic he sounded. “I’m so __sorry__. I didn’t-“ 

But Peter, because he was an angel, and the goddamn love of Tony’s life just shushed him, then spun him around in his chair so he could crawl into his lap. Tony held onto him tightly, and took one hand to secure around his waist, and the other to follow the length of Peter’s spine until it was cradling the back of his head, with fingers tangled in his hair. Tony brought his face into the crook of Peter’s neck, and took a deep breath like he was dying for it. And he kind of was, truth be told. 

“I told you I wasn’t leaving you.” Peter whispered. And he did. Because he knew Tony, and it was another thing to be added onto the list. 

“I know,” Tony whispered back, mostly into Peter’s skin. 

Peter shuffled a little bit until they were in a slightly more comfortable position, then let out the cutest, quietest little sigh that made Tony’s heart lurch. “Do you mind if we have this entire conversation like this? Because I really don’t want to move.”

Tony only tightened his arms in response, pulling them impossibly closer. “As long as I’m holding you baby, I don’t care what position we’re in.”

Peter shuddered a little and Tony knew he wasn’t really playing fair calling him baby, because of how much Peter liked it when he called him that. But Peter _was_ his baby, and there was no time like the present to reinforce it. 

“I’m still a little mad, but I’ll concede that I overreacted a little.”

“No, baby,” Tony argued instantly. “I was being an ass. I should have never implied the things that I did. I trust you.” He swallowed, and pressed further into Peter’s neck, hoping the words would come easier there. “I just don’t want to lose you.” 

“Okay, this is what we need to have a conversation about.” Peter pulled back so he could actually look at Tony for the next part. “I know you have abandonment issues, and I do too. But I’m not leaving you, you’re not going to lose me. And it’s kind of insulting that you don’t seem to acknowledge what this all means to me.” Tony opened his mouth to say something, he wasn’t even sure what, but Peter brought a hand up to his mouth and covered it. “No,” he said sternly. “My time to talk.” And Tony probably should not have found that super hot at a time like this, but he was warm-blooded after all.

“I love you. I love you so much I don’t even know what to do with myself half the time. You’re my person, Tony Stark. It’s always going to be you, and no one else. And I know I’m young, and you like to use that against me all the time like I’m gonna turn 25 and suddenly want nothing to do with you. And that hurts because it feels like you don’t take my love, or my declarations seriously, but I love you just as much as you love me. I deserve you just as much as you deserve me.” When he was done he pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead, like Tony wasn’t already gone enough for the kid. “Does that clear things up?”

Tony for once, didn’t have anything to say. He didn’t know how he could follow that up. So, he just cradled Peter’s face with both hands, then brought their lips together. When he pulled away he said, “I love you.” After kissing him a few more times, he then said, “Although there are a few more things I need cleared up, mostly what you look like without these pants, or maybe the noise you make when I-“ Peter then let out the little high pitched gasp Tony was looking for when he dragged over the boy’s nipple with his nail through the shirt. “Yeah,” Tony rasped. “Definitely need those things cleared up.”

“Fuck,” Peter whined, now grinding and rolling his hips on Tony’s lap in earnest. “I missed you.”

Tony moved both of his hands to Peter’s hips so he could guide them into a rhythm. “I’m sorry I was so stupid, baby, I missed you too.” He licked into Peter’s mouth, enjoying the taste of his tongue and how he hummed around him. He trailed down until he reached Peter’s neck and started sucking dark, deep marks into the skin there. He wasn’t afraid to be rough with his teeth because he knew Peter liked it, and always wanted them to show up at least for a little while before his super healing erased them. Tony bit down a little harder than he intended at the spot right under Peter’s jugular, but Peter just keened out a noise enough like a sob to have Tony’s dick jumping. 

“We’re definitely continuing this talk later,” Tony grunted, enjoying the glide of Peter’s hips. “But baby, I gotta get inside you.”

“Yeah, Tony, __fuck__ , want you to fuck me so bad. I love you.” Peter was warm, and delicious, and Tony didn’t think he’d ever be able to get enough. 

“I love you too, baby.” Tony replied. 

And when he took him back to the bedroom and laid him out, working him open slowly, before sliding all the way in, he made sure to whisper “I love you” with every breath he took in. He whispered it against Peter’s sweaty, salty-skin, breathing it into his neck, his forehead, before finally saying it into his mouth as Peter arched, and moaned. Whenever Peter could, he said it back, his voice breaking, and legs trembling as they wrapped around Tony’s waist. Tony slammed into him over, and over again, and wanted to make sure that he knew, that he could feel it with every movement. He whispered “I love you” until Peter came between them with a cry of Tony’s name. Once Tony came himself he still didn’t stop whispering the words into Peter’s clavicle, until Peter pulled him up by his hair and shut him up using his mouth. He was clever like that. And he was Tony’s all Tony’s. 

—-

Later, when things felt less shaky Tony asked what made Peter come to his revelation. How did he know that Tony wasn’t really accusing him of anything, he was just scared. 

“I went over to Ned’s, but he’s terrible at relationship advice, so I ended up just talking to Betty for a bit before I resorted to calling MJ. We had a long talk about everything and I just realized that you weren’t saying you didn’t trust me, you never even actually accused me of cheating. You were willing to be in an open-relationship, which would be torturing yourself, just because you thought it was something that I wanted. So I had to come back and remind you that I’m here, and I’m not leaving.” Then he gave Tony one of his sly, knowing grins, “I just had to remember that my boyfriend’s an idiot, that’s all.”

“Oh that’s all? Hm?” Tony teased, pinning him down on the bed so that he loomed over top of him, pressing their bodies together. Peter let his legs slide open automatically, making room for Tony’s knees to slide in. _Another thing to the list_ , Tony thought absently, _Peter always makes room for me, even without thinking_. So Tony kissed him, he couldn’t _not_. Once he finished, he licked his lips and said, “I’m sorry for projecting my insecurities onto you. It’s something I need to work on- _will_ work on. But, I love you, and I’m never going to leave you either. You’re it for me, Peter.”

“I just wish you’d believe me, you know?” Peter said, and then sniffled a bit afterwards. God, Tony hoped he wasn’t crying. He’d do anything to keep him from crying. “I wish you’d believe me when I tell you I love you.” 

“Oh, baby.” Tony shushed him before he could help himself. “I believe you. I believe you now, at least. I promise. I know you love me, sweetheart.” 

When Peter reached for him, Tony pulled him in so that they would be wrapped around each other. 

“Okay,” Peter said after a moment, like he was shaking himself, or maybe pulling himself together. “Emotional vulnerability time aside. I’m starving, so I’m going to go make pancakes which you’re going to eat, so don’t even complain. And then _together_ ,” he said with a little wiggle of his eyebrows, “We’re gonna brainstorm ideas to get MJ and Gwen to finally hook up.” 

“Sounds perfect.” And Tony didn’t even care if he sounded like a sap, because the genuine little secret smile that Peter gave him was completely worth it. Even if he hated pancakes - he’d eat them everyday if it made Peter happy. 

“Have you tried locking them in a closet?” Tony offered as he followed Peter into the kitchen. 

Peter just laughed before tapping his nose, then pointed at Tony. “I like the way you think, sir.”

And when he watches Peter meander around his kitchen, babbling happily about the different devious plans he has to get Gwen and MJ to admit their feelings, he doesn’t think he can ever let him go. 

Good thing he doesn’t have to. 

**Author's Note:**

> End Credits Scene:
> 
> “I can’t believe he thought you had feelings for me!” Gwen crowed, after Peter had spilled the beans to her. 
> 
> “Totally ridiculous.” Peter agreed, but couldn’t help his smile as he watched MJ casually put her arm around her new girlfriend. 
> 
> MJ narrowed her eyes, “I don’t like that grin, that grin is too satisfied.” 
> 
> Peter feigned innocence for a few seconds, even going so far as to bat his eyelashes. Once MJ threw a straw wrapper at him, he put his hands up in surrender and gave her an even cheekier grin if that was even possible. “I definitely don’t recommend fighting with your partner. It’s extremely emotionally taxing...buuuut...” he trailed off, smirking a little. “The make up sex was pretty great.” 
> 
> MJ groaned while Gwen wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, throwing her arm up to give Peter a high five. “That’s gross, Parker” MJ insisted. 
> 
> Peter just sipped on his sprite demurely. “Guess you guys will just have to fight then find out.” 
> 
> Peter thought his comment was totally worth all the wrappers that then flew his way.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr, or twitter @venomondenim


End file.
